Ally from Cali!
by Matt1010
Summary: After moving to California Ally gets tired of hiding in the shadows, writing songs she knows are good but are never noticed. She creates a Hannah Montana version of herself, Ally Cali, a confident blonde who makes a video that goes viral on the internet. Ally Cali isn't afraid to shine. But Ally Dawson is. Ally just lives a normal life. Will Ally Cali finally get Ally be confident?


**Hey everyone! So this fanfiction I got the idea really from Hannah Montana. I made it a while ago and never uploaded it. Then after watching the Austin & Ally season 2 premiere, Costumes & Courage, I thought this is the perfect time to upload it! So here is it! Here is the full plot:**

**After moving to California, no longer being able to write songs for Austin, Ally gets tired of hiding in the shadows, writing songs she knows are good but are never noticed. She creates a Hannah Montana version of herself, Ally Cali, a confident blonde who, with her fiery hair and boots, makes a video that goes viral on the internet. Ally Cali becomes a famous internet singer who is known for making videos singing her original songs. Ready to start her career, Ally Cali isn't afraid to shine. But Ally Dawson is. Ally just lives a normal life. No one has any idea she even sings. As much as Ally has gotten from Ally Cali, she is still hiding behind her. Will Ally Cali finally get Ally to get over her fear of stage fright and finally feel comfortable with herself. Or will Ally Dawson continue to hide behind her alter ego and never be seen for her true self?**

** Here is where the idea began: ** www. austinally .wikia wiki/User_blog:Jessie1010/Ally_from_Cali!_:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ally from Cali

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Cali!**

**ALLY's POV**

"Ally, Ally wake up," a voice soothed over me, "Ally come on!" I turn my head towards the sky, eyes barely opened.

"Huh?" I ask, very confused at the moment. All of sudden, a hand yanked my hair and I shot up. "I'm up, I'm up!" My eyes slowly opened and I realized where we were. My head snaps to the right. "Trish!"

My best friend shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "Hey! You weren't waking up, what else could I do!" I smirk at Trish and look out the window. The smell of burritos and tacos fills my nose as I look out the window. The trees glistened as the sun shines upon them, the clouds form into smiley faces as they greet me and as everything may seem completely perfect, it was all wrong.

My thighs began to feel warm and I look down at my lap. A messy burrito sits there. "Trish!" I started, "What is this?"

Trish swallows a piece of her taco and wipes her mouth. "You fell asleep eating your burrito. But on the bright side, it looks totally cute on top of that skirt!" A breath escapes from my lungs and I begin to clean up the burrito. So if I haven't explained yet, we're in California. I mean, I'm thinking the same thing, why aren't we in Miami. Well I'll tell you why. Sonic Boom is adding more locations and one of them is in California. With my mom's research company stationed in here, we'd get to see her every day when she's not in Africa. So her company was able to by us a house here and my mom and dad agreed to move. We still own our home in Miami. Dad isn't really focused on selling it and I'm pretty sure he's sure we're staying here. But if living here works out for the next few months, this'll be my home. But I don't want it to be.

The burrito sits in a napkin. My lap is clear but still has smudges of burrito on it. Wow, it kinda does look cute. Dad pulls up on the driveway, stops the car, and turns back at Trish and I with a smile.

"We're here!" he says. My dad quickly gets out of the car and opens the trunk. I look down at my shoes, fiddling with my fingers.

A hand touches my shoulder. "Ally, are you okay," asks Trish. I try to bring myself to look at her. To look at her and tell her I'm okay. But I can't with the tears falling down my face. I don't say anything and Trish pulls me in closer to her, comforting me. "Ally, I know you miss Miami. I do too."

Finally my head rises up to Trish and I attempt to mutter out the best I can. "It's not just Miami, Trish," I utter, "Austin, Dez, what about-"

"I know, I know. No more writing for Austin, no more managing Austin."

"But it wasn't just Team Austin! I-"

"I know you liked him Ally!"

A moment of silence fills the car. I breathe trying to let everything sink in as Trish holds me close. Soon I finally get some words out. "We were so close. To making it." I feel Trish's head nod.

"But on the bright side, you get to see your mom more often! Once she's done research, she won't have to still be miles away from you, editing things." I smile at the thought of that. Seeing mom every day. After she was done research, she usually would still have to be away from home, reporting to her company. Now I can see her more often.

"And hey!" Trish continues, "I'm along for the ride too! I'll be right there with you Ally." She will be. Trish's parents agreed that she can come live with us, since her brother is going on tour with a circus for magic and her parents won't be around for her too often. And also mostly because the school we would be attending is really what Trish needs. As long as her cousin, our new neighbor, checks up on her every day.

I give Trish a big hug, and laughing, we get out the car, heading for the house.

The house is beautiful. Pretty different from my house in Miami. I didn't expect to it to be this gorgeous, since it was paid for by my mom's company. The sun shines on my highlights. Around me, a bunch of men bring in boxes and containers. My dad pulls open the front door, luging a huge box in his right arm.

"Whoa!" says Trish. Noticing his struggle, Trish and I run over to open the door for him.

"Phew!" my dad says, "Thanks sweetie! I mean, sweeties!

"What's in that box anyway?" I ask, tilting my head.

Trish takes a peek inside. "Boxes of fudgy bars?" she asks.

I take a deep sigh. "Really dad?!"

"Hey!" my dad protests, "Mom only lets me buy a box a month so I had to keep a stash!" Dad walks upstairs with the box as Trish and I laugh. Screaming from the top of the stairs, dad says, "Hey guys, go check out your room!" Trish and I smile at each other and run upstairs.

The room is filled with boxes of our stuff. You couldn't really see much with everything cluttered. How much did they do before we got here? The beds are already set and so is the desk. The room could use a lot of decoration but it was nice.

Trish points to the left. "I call the left side!" she exclaims.

"Okay!" I say, "But be cautious! Owen needs his own space too!"

"Well tell Owen that he'll have to ask me before he claims anything!" Trish and I burst out in laughter. Soon, the room gets pretty quiet.

"So," Trish begins, "You're no longer writing for Austin. What are you gonna do?"

I sigh and sit on one of the boxes. "I don't know," I say, "I have a ton of songs in my songbook but, I don't know what to do with them."

"Well Ally, you can't hide your songs forever. You're gonna have to face your fear." I look up at Trish. Suddenly, I really think she's right.

My dad calls from downstairs, "Trish, Sonya's here!"

Trish turns to me. "Well I gotta go greet my cousin! Wanna come?"

"No, I'm fine," I say, "I talked to her on the way in. But say hi again for me!" Trish nods and smiles at me. I smile back. She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I get up and walk over to the desk. It is the same desk and chair I had in Miami. But on top of it lays a keychain that says, "Welcome to Cali". Probably a gift from Mom's company. That was nice. I wrap the keychain in my hand and lay myself down on the floor.

I think over what Trish said. I've heard it so many times, from Mom, from Dad, Austin, Trish. But this time it actually stood out. How can I get over my fear of stage fright? Only God knows how long it will take. Will it ever happen? I begin to feel the box I was sitting on rip and tear apart, probably from me sitting on it. We're gonna unpack anyway so what the heck. I pull the box over to me. Using my teeth, I rip it open and look inside. A blonde wig lays in the box, along with a loose dazzling old shirt that I stole from my mom's drawer when I was 5. Childhood memories come flooding back and I remember wearing all of this stuff when I was younger. Pretending to be a pop star. I take the blonde wig out and run it through my fingers. It still has that same feel to it. If only that wig could make the same magic I've dreamed of.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I may not continue it unless it gets good reviews! So please review it and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
